The Harpie King
by Screwball6580
Summary: We all know of the five signers. the Head, the Wings, the Left and Right Claw, and the tail. But what if there was a sixth signer. With his own demons to face and his own Dark Signer to confront on the mistakes of his past. Now ye Commoners bow Before the all mighty, the all knowing. The King of the Harpie's


**Prologue**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. however it's not comig from my clock, it was the alarm from my security system. Getting up I put on a dark green pants, a steel grey shirt and a light green jacket

_It's my day off, this had better be good_

Pouring myself a cup of coffee. I walk outside to see three punks trying to break into my garage. I just lean against the wall drinking my coffee

"Hurry up, get it open before he wakes up" the teen with brown hair

"Hey trust me, no-one would wake up thisearly" said the boy with fiery red hair

I continue to watch the three bicker until they got my Garage open revealing my green Duel Runner and a red and black Duel Runner, the moment the step inside I decide to make my presence known

"So" I say cause the group to jump in fear

"I must say that I'm quite impressed not many people can get passed my security system, but regardless leave or face the consequences" I say setting my empty cup down

"Hey old man, those are some nice Duel Runners you've got there, mind Dueling for them" the red haired one said placing a red Duel Disk on his arm

"A Duel?...it has been awhile since I had a proper Duel, Very well I accept" I say walking past the group to my green Duel Runner before ejecting the Duel Disk

* * *

_I'm a very strong believer that whoever is meant to be in your life will always gravitate back towards you, regardless of far they wander_

Those words echoed in Katsuki's head as he put on his Green wing-shaped Duel Disk

"So the deal is if I beat you, you hand over those nice Duel Runners of yours" said the teen who had bright fiery red hair and a red Duel Disk

"Yes but if I win you lot stay away from my Garage and I'm calling the Police" said Katsuki as he and the red haired boy simultaneously open their Duel Disks

**"Let's Duel!"** The said in unison

"I'll start us off"

In Katsuki's hand was _Harpie Lady 1, Ancient Gear Golem, Spellbinding Circle, Shadow of Eyes _and _Magical Cylinder_, keeping a calm demeanor he began his turn

"I'll start by playing the Monster _Harpie Lady 1_ in Attack Mode" Katsuki says place the card on his Duel Disk

From a small blue portal appears a long dark red haired harpie wearing a purple and black unitard

"Which automatically activates her special ability increasing the Attack Points of all wind Monsters by 300 points" Katsuki says causing some of the bystanders to laugh

"You must be stupid going against Pyro with a wind deck" siad one of his lackeys

Having ignored the comments he ended his turn by placing three card face down

"It my turn" Pyro says drawing his card

_'Hmmmm...his Harpie has 1600 with that boost, so let give this fool a little something that pack a little bit more Bite' _thoughtPyro as he pulled a Lv 4 Monster from his hand

"I Summon the Monster _Flame Tiger _in Attack Mode" Pyro said Laughing

From a red portal comes a red and black tiger that was covered in crimson flames

"Now _Flame Tiger _slash up that overgrown Turkey" Pyro said soon looking shocked to see his Monster not moving

Looking below his Monster he sees a circular star-shaped seal

"Ya know, you should really learn to anticipate a trap" Katsuki says revealing one of his facedown cards

"I counter your attack with _Spellbinding Circle _locking your monster in place" Katsuki says slightly angering the teen named _"Pyro" _

"Grr...I'll end my turn by equipping _Salamandra_ to my _Flame Tiger_ increasing its attack points to 2500, it's your move"

Drawing the top card from his deck, Katsuki pulls out _Hysteric Party_. Looking at the cards in his hand he only saw one course of action

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Katsuki say setting _Hysteric Party_

Pyro draw his next card while smiling ear to ear

"I play _Raging Flame Sprite _in Attack Mode, next I'll set one card facedown and equip _Mist Body_ to my _Raging Flame Sprite" _Pyro says as a small sprite materialized onto the field

"Now I activate _Raging Flame Sprite's _special ability, which bypasses your Monsters and attacks you directly" Pyro says as his Sprite unleashes a small flame that goes around Katsuki's Harpie and head straight to him

Katsuki's Lifepoints takes 100 points of Damage

4000-3900

"And now my _Raging Flame Sprite _gains an addition 1000 Attack points for each successful attack on your Lifepoints" Pyro says ending his turn

"It's my turn now, I draw" Katsuki says looking at the new Monster in his hand

_'Princess of Tsurugi...hmmm...if I combine this Monster with my trap card then I can end this'_

"Alright punk, I'll set one Monster and end my turn"

Katsuki's opponent draw a card before playing a Lv 4 Monster

"I summon _Masked Dragon _in Attack Mode" Pyro says as a red and white smiling Dragon emerges on the field

"_Raging Flame Sprite _attack this chump directly"

From _Raging Flame Sprite's _wand came a larger Flame that avoided Katsuki's _Harpie Lady 1_ and went straight for him

Katsuki Lifepoints takes 1100 points of Damage

3900-2800

"It's my turn" Katsuki says drawing the Spell _Harpie's Feather Duster _

"I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown" Katsuki said setting _Harpie's Feather Duster _

"I draw, and I'll attack your Lifepoints with _Raging Flame Sprite_ dealing you 2100 points of Damage"

2800-700

Drawing from his deck Katsuki pulls _Harpie Queen_, he however just smiles and ends his turn

"You must be giving up I'll end this quickly"

"Now _Masked Dragon _burn his facedown to ash"

Pyro's _Masked Dragon _opened its mouth as a stream of fire blazed at Kasuki's _Princess of Tsurugi_ which activated her effect

"Because of your reckless attack you've activated _Princess of Tsurugi's_ special ability, which deals 500 points of damage for each spell and trap on your field" Katsuki says as his injured and burned _Princess of Tsurugi_ held three crystals shards inbetween her fingers

With her final breathe she threw all three shards at Pyro dealing 1500 points of Direct Damage

4000-2500

* * *

_"I..I'm sorry my King" _the voice of _Princess of Tsurugi _said which was only heard by me

"You did well Princess, now rest this duel is over, your sacrifice will not be in vein" I say as _Princess of Tsurugi_ fell to the ground and shattered

* * *

"Your right, this duel is over and your Dual Runners are ours, _Raging Flame Sprite_ burn the rest of his Lifepoints away" Pyro said as _Raging Flame Sprite_ summoned a massive fireball who threw it at Katsuki

"This duel is indeed over, I activate the Trap Card _Magical Cylinders,_ redirecting your direct attack right back to you" Katsuki says as 2 cylindrical barrels appear in front of him

The massive fireball entered the barrel as Katsuki looked at his oppenent

"Like I warned you at the beginning of the Duel, 'You should really learn to anticipate a Trap' that is why you lost today" Katsuki says as the fire exits the barrel and burns away the rest of Pyro"s lifepoints away

2500-0

**_Winner: Katsuki Ryuki_**

* * *

With the Duel over I walk over to "Pyro" and grab hold of his arm

"Hey what are you..." Pyro says as I remove his Duel Disk

"you've Lost, I take your deck and your Duel Disk, now get out of here...NOW!" I say causing them to flee

Closing and locking up my garage I make my way back into my house, once inside my gaze shifts it Pyro's Deck, the voices of his cards were sincere about their owner, however there were some that different opinions about him

_Flame Cerbebrus. Molten Zombie. Mr. Volcano. Blast Magicain. Flamvell Firedog. Seed of Flame. Gren Maju Da Eiza. Cyber Phoenix. Flame Armor Ninja. Nubian Guard. Achacha Chanbara. Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Hawk. Prominence, Molten Swordsman. Evotile Pleuro. Evolsuar Terias. Jurrac Protops._

The voices of these cards all had tones of saddness or hatred, meaning that these cards were thrown away by their previous owners and taken by _Pyro_, however during our duel I saw Potential he was smart enough to equip _Salamandra _to his _Flame Tiger_ and to equip _Mist Body_ to his _Raging Flame Sprite_

_Even though his deck was packed with cards that weren't suited for his deck of flames and fire, He has such potential, however he needs some support with his deck_

Tinkering with Pyro's deck Begin to add certain Spells and Traps, once Finished I put a Different set of clothing and head to the Street Duals.

* * *

Groups of amateur Duelists gathered around a duel between a Duelist with short spikey blonde hair and a Masked Duelist wearing a green unbuttoned trenchcoat, black pants, and a dark green shirt, and long green hair. the green haired Duelist had a monster in facedown defence and two facedowns with 4000 Lifepoints, the Blonde Duelist had no monsters and three facedowns with 1900 Lifepoints remaining

"How are you doing that?, it doesn't make sense" asked the blonde haired Duelist

"It's your cards that give you away, now show me the proper respect, you're in the presence of _The Harpie KIng_" the Masked Duelist says laughing

"How did my cards give me away when you can"t see them" asked the Harpie King's oppenent

"It's quite simple as _The Harpie King_ I can hear the voices of your Monsters" The Harpie King said in a bragging tone

"That's a load of Bull crap, it's clear your cheating" the Blonde Duelist said

"A King Doesn't Cheat. I place one card facedown and end my turn, if you truly believe I'm cheating than ask your _Alexandrite Dragon_ if I am" The Harpie King says flipping his long green hair

"WHAT? Impossible" the Blonde Duelist says drawing his top card revealing _Alexandrite Dragon_

"HaHaHa now you know the Power of..." The Harpie King's monologue was interrupted when he spotted someone with Fiery red hair

During The moment of distraction the Blonde Duelist summons _Alexandrite Dragon_

"_Alexandrite Dragon_ attack his facedown monster"

Without missing a beat The Harpie King activates one facedown Trap

"I activate the trap Card _Ring of Destruction_" The Hapie King says as a metal collar attaches itself around the neck of _Alexandrite Dragon_

"In the name of the King of the Harpie I command the _Ring of Destruction_ to Destroy _Alexandrite Dragon_ and deal 2000 points of damage to both your King and his oppenent" The Harpie King said as the collar ignited and expoded destroying the dragon in a fiery blaze

1900-0

**_Winner: The Harpie King_**

The Blond Duelist fell to knees in defeat as The Harpie King stepped towards his opponent and offered his hand

"For one not of Royal Blood you duel admirably, but you were fated to be defeated when you challenged the King" The Harpie King said as his gaze shifts to the fiery haired individual

"YOU!" the Harpie King said pointing into the crowd

the Harpie King began walking through the gathered crowd until he was standing in front of teen who his friends called Pyro

"You're coming with me" The Harpie King said grabbing the kids shirt

Pyro's eyes widen seeing The Harpie Kings Duel Runner, he never got a chance to speak as the King placed him on the Runner, without warning the Duel Runner took off at High speeds. The Harpie King drove his Duel Runner back to his house, all the while making sure he wasn't being followed. once he arrive at his house Pyro's face turned to one of shock as the Harpie King Removed his Mask along with his long green hair reveal hair of pitch black, behind the mask was someone he reconized. It was someone he tried to steal from. It was Katsuki Ryuki

"Tell me kid, why did what to steal my Duel Runner" Asked Katsuki

* * *

Wow my First ever Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction, I loved how this turned out, now a few things

1\. Majority of the duels in this Fanfiction are based off of real duels that I have played and won/lost

2\. Judging by the name of Fanfiction you can pretty much guess what kind of deck my Character uses

3\. Please Favorite/Follow and by all means leave a review and tell me what you think

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


End file.
